One: What next?
by Bella Rae
Summary: We all know that the gang's mission is to find and destroy Naraku, but what comes next? Kikyou lovers and Kagome haters, don't read this! ALL CHAPTERS REVISED! Previously Titled: After He's Gone
1. Chapter 1: Intro Chapter

_**After He's Gone**_

_**Preface/Intro Chapter**_

We find the Inu gang watching Inuyasha and Kagome argue by the well, bored looks on their faces.

"Kagome!! Why do you have to run off through the well now of all times! We're so close to beating Naraku, I can feel it!!"

"Dammit Inuyasha! I need a break from this Era sometimes!! I bet that Sesshomaru would let Kyo go!"

"Well _they're_ getting mated for one, we're not! Two we'll never know that since Kyo gave us her jewel shards! And three, I'm not my crazy gone sensitive half brother!"

"Well so what if we're not mated! You could still be a little nicer to me!! And you sure could learn a lot from Sesshoumaru believe it or not!"

"What?! You think I could learn from him?!"

"Yeah I do! He at least knows how to treat a woman!"

Inuyasha looks crestfallen.

"O… is that what you really think, Kagome?"

She sighs.

"No… but you should still be nicer…"

He gives her puppy dog eyes and kagome sighs in defeat.

"Ok, fine… I'll stay for today…"

Inuyasha smiles and nods.

The gang begins to walk towards the village when they are attacked by Naraku and one of his demon puppets. Inuyasha and Kagome go after the Naraku while everyone else goes after the puppet, even Shippou, none knowing which is the real one and which is the puppet. Kagome shoots a Sacred Arrow at Naraku who disappears, but not before he gets hit. What he doesn't know is that there was poison on the tip, a piece of advice that kagome learned from Kyoko. Kagome and Inuyasha start to look for him and soon…

A/N: Ok, this chapter has officially been revised!! If you don't get it, read my story, "Kyoko, Kagome's Twin" because I needed to have the two connected to have the sequel make sense at all! Sorry for the confusion!


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter one, Confessions

Chapter 1: Confessions

_Last time:_

Kagome shoots a Sacred Arrow at Naraku, who disappears, but not before he gets hit. What he doesn't know is that it was poison so Naraku will be slowed down and weakened. Kagome and Inuyasha start to look for him and soon…

_Now: _

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screams as Naraku creeps up behind him.

She shoots an enchanted arrow just as Inu uses his _Adament Barrage, _breaking the barrier,Shippo uses his_ Fox Fire_, and Sango uses her _Hiraikotsu_. The force of this cuts Naraku to pieces.

"Out of the way everyone! Shouts Miroku opening his _Kazana. _

Naraku screams and is almost completely sucked into it when Kagome jumps up and goes into Naraku's pocket, after telling Inuyasha to "Sit!" and grabs the near completed sacred jewel. She holds it to her chest, ready to accept an early death, when Sango, riding on Kilala, grabs her by the collar on her shirt and pulls her on with her. Feeling free and glad that she didn't get sucked in, Kagome takes off her socks and shoes and drops them into the _Kazana_, so that she can walk freely on the moist soil. "Thanks Sango, I thought I was done for!" Kagome says hugging Sango tight once they get off Kilala.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I was just returning the favor."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha grabs her and pulls her into his arms. "Idiot, why'd you go and do that? You could've gotten killed." He says smelling her hair, 'Red roses, vanilla, and the ocean. I almost lost that forever…'

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asks looking up at him. 'This is how he was before… when he was about to… NO, kagome don't think about that… it'll only upset you…' Inuyasha turns a bright red and let's go of her quickly.

"Ummmmm, I'll meet you at Kaede's!" Then he runs away.

"What's eating him?" Sango asks.

"I dunno." Kagome sighs emotionlessly.

"Kagom---"

"Why is he like that?" Kagome blurts out.

"HUH?"

"That's twice now that he's hugged me and pushed me away. It just… it breaks my heart."

"Kagome, what are you saying?"

"I just… I just… I just love him so much and it hurts when he pushes me away like he doesn't need me anymore! I just wish he remembered telling me he loved me the first time!" The rest of the gang gasps as she runs through the forest, branches ripping at her skirt, masking her scent with that of the forest.

"Shuddup old woman, I know I messed up ok! No need to rub it in. I just can't tell her. Not yet, it's just not that easy…"

"If not now then when? Inuyasha, if ye can tell me that ye love her, then you can most certainly tell her."

"But it's not just her that I'm in love with Kaede."

(A/N: I know he's acting different, but this is my story so he's gonna show his soft side here!)

What these two don't know is that Kagome has just started listening to them talk.

"Ye need to get over my elder sister, Inuyasha; she'll never feel the same."

"I know, but it's easier said than done. While I was sealed, all I thought about was her"

"Well over the next few days, weigh out the good points and bad, and whichever has more good points than bad ones, stay with them and let the other one fade out of your life."

"……."

"Inuyasha?"

"A-alright, I'll… I'll do it."

"Oh….My….God…." kagome whispers. 'He loves me _and _kinky hoe—oops, Kikyo.'

"Kaede, don't move or speak, someone's outside."

"Eep!" kagome runs and hides behind a house.

Inuyasha comes outside and looks around. Seeing no one, he sticks his nose in the air and sniffs. He smells the forest and a very faint scent of roses and vanilla. 'Kagome? Did… did she hear all that?' He shrugs and goes back inside. Kagome then goes inside the hut acting as normal as she can.

"Geez, Inuyasha, did you have to run off like that?"

"Sorry Kagome."

"It's alright, just don't do it again. Kaede, can you leave us for a second?"

"Yes child, I'll be outside if ye need me,"

"Arigato, Kaede." Kaede bows and leaves the hut to run into Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Don't ye go in yet, Inuyasha and kagome are talking." Miroku nods and once Kaede turns her back, the three of them put their ears to the door.

"Inuyasha," Kagome begins "I know this'll be hard on you, but…"

"But what kagome? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asks looking sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine" Kagome says putting her hair behind her ear. Inuyasha sees a deep bleeding gash on her neck.

"But I need to tell you something. I just don't wanna be o casual about it."

"I don't care kagome just say it!"

"Ok," she sighs "I… I… I love you Inuyasha, and I always have. I know that I'm just the shard detector, but I just needed you to know."

"Kagome--"

"No Inuyasha. Don't say anything at all. I'm gonna go home now, and I want you to think about what I just told you, if you want me to stay with you, come get me in three days, but if you don't wanna stay with me, then don't bother to come and get me at all. Just collect the rest of the shards with Kikyo and come to get the rest from me after. I'll give them to you without a fight."  
Then, with tears in her eyes, kagome leaves the hut and walks past Miroku, Sango, and Shippo without saying anything at all. Sango goes into the hut and yells,

"Inuyasha, why didn't you say anything!"

"Are you def woman, I started to, but she said not to!"

"But she told you that she loved you!"

"Yea, what did you want me to say?"

"I donno anything, she LOVES you!"

"I LOVE HER TOO!" Sango is taken back.

"IF YOU LOVE HER THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER?"

"SHE TOLD ME NOT TO SAY ANYTHING! IS YOU DEF!" he then sits down and sighs. "Look Sango, don't say anything else, ok? I don't wanna hear it."

'Oh Kagome, if only you knew how I felt…'

EOC

A/N: OK! Chapter 2 is officially revised! It's not much of a change… but it's something…


	3. Chapter3: Chapter 2, Thinkin of u Part 1

Chapter 2: Thinking of You

Kagome is on her bed crying her eyes out, when her mom comes in.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I sniff heard Inuyasha sniff talking to Kaede. Sniff He says he loves me…"

"Well, honey, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes! But he sniff said that he can't choose between me and his ex-girlfriend sniff Kikyou, and he doesn't remember when he told me he loved me, mama! He doesn't remember!" And with that, Kagome broke down in tears.

Kagome's mom cupped Kagome's chin in her hand and lifted her face up to look into her eyes.

"And then, mom, I told him that I loved him, and came here to let him think for a few days."

"Well, I think you did the right thing, but now you just need to have faith in him, like you always do."

"Ok mom, I'll try…"

"That's my girl." Said girl smiled.

"Now, would you like to come with me to the mall to buy Souta's birthday present?"

"Yes, because I need new school shoes. I umm, lost mine."

"Alright then. Grab your sandals and we can go."

"Ok… Mama, Kyo wanted me to tell you hi…"

"Tell her I said hello then."

"Ok… and mama?"

"Hai?"

"Thanks."

About five minutes later, they were off to the nearby mall.

Feudal Era:

"Hey! I wonder how much of the Shikon Jewel we have together now that we've killed Naraku." Says Shippo.

"Well, probably all but three shards." Sango says smiling.

"Why three?" Shippo asks confused.

"Because Kouga has two and there's on in Kohaku's back. I just wonder where he is now…" She trailed off.

Inuyasha's head shot up.

"It's not three jewel shards, it's four. I only just remembered."

"Remembered what, Inuyasha." Miroku asked.

"That Kagome put a jewel shard in my sword, the Tetuseiga, one day after a battle when you were all asleep. She thought that I was too, but I saw her do it."

"It seems to me, Inuyasha that Kagome is finally managing to cope with her powers."

"What do you mean Kaede?"

"I mean, Sango, that, first she can pass through my sister's barrier when no other priestess can, and she was able to take most of her soul back from Kikyou, and she can put up barriers, and now she's putting jewel shards in solid objects."

"I see. Well, Kaede, I think that you should train her with her miko powers."

"I second that Kaede, good suggestion, Miroku."

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

"Do whatever she wants." He says leaving the hut.

"What's eating him?" Shippo asks Sango, and she shrugs.

'Kagome… what are you doing right now?

"KAGOME, IT'S 10 'O' CLOCK ALREADY, GET OUT!"

"Yes Mom!" Kagome sighs as she gets out the bath tub.

She wraps a towel around herself and clips up her hair. Then she goes into her room and dresses herself only thinking of a certain hanyou that we all know and love… then she snaps out of her trancelike state and exclaims,

"Oh the jewel!" she pulls out the bottle containing all the jewel shards and pours them into her hand. Then she holds her hands closed tight and when she opens them, there's only a small sliver of jewel missing. She sighs contently and lies on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

That day, the rest of the Inu gang had traveled to the ex-demon slayer's village. When they got there, Shippo took Kilala to go to sleep, and Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went in search of Kohaku or intruders.

EOC

_A/N: No comment… this chapter was revised just a bit…_


	4. Chapter 4:Chapter2 Thinkin of u, Part 2

**After He's Gone**

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, Miroku, you go to the west, Sango, you go to the east, and I'll go north. Got it?" Inuyasha says starting on his way. The other two sleepily comply. Sango is the one who runs into somebody… Kohaku.**

"**Sister! It has been too long! I'm so sorry that I acted like I didn't recognize you, I had to if I was to take down Naraku, but you did so it doesn't matter anymore!" Then he catches sight of her face, on it is a look of happiness, fear, and worry.**

"**What's wrong, Sango, are you not happy to see me? Do you hate me for what I've done? Because I wouldn't blame you if you did…" He looks at the ground, tears filling his eyes. **

"**K-Kohaku…" He looks at her, tears falling down his face. "Brother, I don't hate you, I never could, and you're the only family I have left." She smiled weakly at him, tears falling down her face as well. "But I have a favor to ask of you, I just ask that _you_ don't hate_ me._"**

"**Sango, ask me anything, I owe you my life." She sighs and looks him dead in the eyes.**

"**Kohaku, I… I'm asking you to die…"**

**Modern Era**

**Kagome wakes up with a start tears falling down her cheeks. **

'**That was weird. I jus had a dream that Sango had asked Kohaku to… to die… was it really a dream… or a premonition…? But that'd never happen right? It had to be a dream…' She shrugs and goes back to sleep.**

**Feudal Era:**

"**What? You… you're _asking _me to die? Sango, I thought you loved me! You're my sister—you know what… I don't even deserve to live… here, take this shard from me. It's brought me nothing but pain and hardship anyways…" He reaches back with his weapon and takes the shard out of his back. Sango watches desperately as the life in her dear little brother's eyes fades and he falls forwards. **

**She runs over to him, oblivious to the jewel shard that lies at her feet. She kneels next to her little brother's body. She rolls him over onto his back and looks into his once twinkling eyes, now empty and emotionless. She flings her head back in one swift motion and screams, "KOHAKUUUUUUUUU" Then she starts to cry. She cries so hard that she begins to shake, she cries so loudly that she doesn't hear Inuyasha and Miroku run over to her, Inuyasha massaging his ears. Inuyasha comes over to her, picks up the jewel shard, puts it in his fire rat robe, and leans to her ear. **

"**Crying wont bring him back Sango." He says soothingly as Miroku sits down next to Sango and begins to pray for Kohaku's soul to ascend to heaven. Sango then turns around and flings her arms around his neck and cries until she couldn't cry anymore.**

**Day 2 Start**

**Sango wakes up in the place she used to live in, to see that she is alone and there is a note addressed to her that is sitting on the floor next to her. **

"**_Went to the stream to gather water and to bathe, we'll be back soon! _**

_**Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala**_

**On a small raised table is a full on breakfast. Ignoring the pain in her chest, she gets up, eats and heads down to the hot spring by herself to bathe alone. **

**Modern Era:**

"**YAWN" Kagome rubs her eyes as they fill with sunlight. She climbs out of her bed and goes downstairs for breakfast thinking 'One more day.'**

"**Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" **

"**Oh, sorry, Kagome, I thought you would've went back already, so its jus cereal today, I got to go to work early today." And with that, she rushes out the door leaving a stunned, hungry and slightly hurt, Kagome behind.**

**Feudal Era:**

"**Ah… that felt good. But now we need to go find Kouga" Sighs Shippo, and Sango nods her agreement. **

"**I've been thinking…" Begins Miroku "Shippo, can you do an accurate copy of Kagome yet?" **

"**Huh, me? I don't know, let me see…" Then he transforms into Kagome, without a tail. **

"**Good, Shippo, now let's just see how long you can stay like that." Says Sango. **

"**Yea, come on Shippo, let's do a little experiment." Says Inuyasha walking out of the hut. **

"**What kind of experiment Inuyasha?" Asks kagome/Shippo**

"**Just get on and let's go." Shippo/kagome gets on like the real Kagome would and Inuyasha sets off in the direction of the wolf demon tribe's den. About halfway there, Inuyasha has Shippo purchase a kimono to wear to seduce Kouga. His own jaw drops when he sees Kagome/Shippo in the chosen Kimono. It's white with pink and red flowers and a big red bow in the back. Her/his hair is tied up on a messy bun. **

'**OMFG!' Is all Inu can think as he looks kagome/Shippo up and down. **

"**C-come on Shippo, let's go." Shippo gets on Inuyasha's back again and they head off again. About an hour later, Shippo/Kagome is ripped off of Inuyasha's back, and Inu smells, 'Kouga… Huh, the fool…' Then he turns around in a convincingly fake fit of fury and fear as he yells, "KAGOME!" then he hears Shippo/kagome's fake surprised squeal of "happiness" **

"**Kouga! What's up?" and he smiles. Phase one of the plan was underway… 'the rest, Shippo, is up to you.'**

**EOC**

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Has Shippo been around Kagome long enough to be able to get the shards from Kouga? Or will it take more then just a cheap copy to fool Kouga? Review and find out. I want 7 this time since I didn't make you review to get this one!**_

_**Luv u all, my loyal readers!**_

_**Kagz**_


	5. Chapter 3 jewel complete and wishes

**After He's Gone **

**A/N: HOLA! Haha, hey guys, sorry it took me so long, but I've been writing, so I think that I'll be able to get updates out faster… so yah… **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha, **

'**wuteva' thinking**

"**wuteva" talking**

**(wuteva) author crap…**

**Chapter 3: The Jewel Complete and Making Wishes**

_**Day three, start **_

"**Mom, wait!" **

**Kagome called to her mother. They were at the mall, and kagome had just caught sight of something she liked. **

"**What is it, Kagome?" **

"**That… that bow. Can I have it please?" **

**She asks pointing to a long silver bow with carvings on it. **

'**That looks like Kilala, and that… no way! That can't be… Midoriko!' **

"**Hmmm, not today, kagome, maybe later." Kagome sighs and continues to walk with her mom. **

"**Ok, let's go then, I still need to pack my stuff to leave to the Feudal Era." **

**They go back to the house, kagome packs, and then she drops on her bed and falls asleep. **

"**Well Shippo, did the plan work?" **

"**Yea, but the ass tried to kiss me! Ugh!" **

"**Whatever Shippo, now hand them over and let's get out of here!" **

**Shippo starts grumbling but hands the shards to Inuyasha anyways.  
They then head to Kaede's village. Once they get there, Inuyasha goes through the well to get Kagome. Once he's in the present, he jumps onto Kagome's window, jolting her awake. She looks up at him and grins. She goes over to the window and says,**

"**Hey" **

**Inuyasha, at a loss for words, just leans forward and kisses her, with all the love he feels. Kagome smiles in the kiss and then quickly kisses back. She breaks the kiss, and says, **

"**I love you, Inuyasha" **

**He blushes.**

"**I love you too, Kagome." **

**She smiles and goes to grab her backpack. Inuyasha grabs her hand and pulls her back to him and kisses her again. She breaks it and smiles, **

"**Inuyasha, I have to get my backpack from downstairs… you wait at the well, ok?" **

**He pouts and is about to say 'no' when Kagome catches him, **

"**If you say no, then I'll 'it' you straight to hell." **

**He gulps and goes out the window to the well, sulking the whole way. Kagome smiles and goes downstairs to get her backpack and say bye to her mom. **

"**Mom, I'm leaving now!" Kagome yells once she's at the front door with her backpack on. **

"**So does that mean he came for you?" Kagome blushes. **

"**Yea mom! But he's waiting by the well, so I have to go, I'll give you details later!" **

"**Ok honey, just don't forget!" **

"**I wont mom! Bye!"**

"**Bye Kagome!" **

**Kagome goes out to the well house, and meets Inuyasha. Once she sees him by the well, she grabs his hand and jumps into the well. **

"**Hey, Kagome, we got the jewel shards from Kohaku and Kouga." **

"**Really, how did you do that?' Kagome asks, seriously curious.**

"**Well… Kohaku gave the jewel shard to Sango, and said he didn't want to live anymore, and Shippo disguised himself as you and tricked Kouga." **

"**Oh poor Sango! I have to talk to her later… and Shippo deserves some chocolate for that trick…"**

"**I agree…" **

**Kagome lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and entwines her fingers in his, and Inuyasha lays his head on hers. **

**They walk like that all the way to Kaede's hut. **

**Once they're inside and they explain to the others that they're 'together' Inuyasha takes out the other shards and gives them to kagome and she fuses them together. **

"**Almost there, now, Inuyasha, give me your Tetsusaiga." He draws it and holds it out to her. She holds her hands over a spot in the middle of it and starts to chant in an unknown language at a fast pace. Her hands and eyes start to glow a pinkish color, and the shard begins to come out of the sword. Once it's out, kagome goes back to normal and grabs the shard. She attaches it to the rest of the jewel and her hands glow pink and the jewel is whole again. Then Inuyasha asks the inevitable question. **

"**Now that it's whole, how are we all gonna get a wish?"**

**They thought about it for a minute.**

"**I have an idea…" Kagome said. The gang looked at her expectantly. **

"**Well, I could wish that everyone here could get a wish and just think of your wish so it'll come true…?"**

**They consider it, and Sango is the first to reply.**

"**I'm willing to try it if it'll get Kohaku back to me…" Everyone else nods for their own reasons. **

"**Ok then, everybody hold hands." They do. Kagome sits the jewel on her lap.**

"**Now, everyone, close your eyes and concentrate on your greatest wish." Four sets of eyes close. Kagome looks around to make sure their eyes are closed then closes her own eyes. **

"**I wish that everyone here's greatest wish will come true…" The jewel glows bright and floats up. It goes to Inuyasha first. **

' **I wish that Kagome was a hanyou like me… I wish Kagome was a hanyou' **

**the jewel glows bright for a minute, storing the wish, and moves on to Shippo, **

'**I wish I was stronger so I wouldn't be a burden… I wish I was stronger…' **

**the jewel does the same thing it did to Inuyasha, then moves on to Sango**

'**I wish Kohaku was alive again, so I could have someone from my old family back… I wish Kohaku was alive…'**

**Then to Miroku, **

"**I wish that we could all live together forever somewhere, in peace… I wish we could live together forever…' **

**And last was, Kagome…**

'**I wish that the jewel's presence would be hidden from all demons who want it for wrong, I wish the jewel's presence would be hidden…' **

**The jewel glows a bright color, then it starts with the first wish, Kagome is engulfed in a bright light so that nobody can see her, then, so is Shippo, outside, where Sango buried Kohaku, a light glows above the grave there too, and Sango and Miroku, and inuyasha, Kilala, Kohaku and even old Kaede are all engulfed into a light of their own…**

**EOC**

**A/N: ok, that was a long chapter, for me… tell me what you think in your reviews. Do you think I should change Kagome's appearance a lot or no? Should I make Shippo look older? Should I continue? R&R and answer the questions so I can update faster!**

**Muchas Amour!**

**Kagz **


	6. Chapter 4: Wishes Granted?

**A/N: I know I know! I haven't updated in a loooooooong time! But I've been busy! GOMEN! Ezwayz, Here'z Ur chapter! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yasha, Kikyo would never have come back 2 life…**

**Chapter 4: **

_**Last time:**_

_**I wish that everyone here's greatest wish will come true…" The jewel glows bright and floats up. It goes to Inuyasha first. **_

'**_I wish that Kagome was a hanyou like me… I wish Kagome was a hanyou' _**

_**The jewel glows bright for a minute, storing the wish, and moves on to Shippo, **_

'**_I wish I was stronger so I wouldn't be a burden… I wish I was stronger…' _**

_**The jewel does the same thing it did to Inuyasha, then moves on to Sango**_

'**_I wish Kohaku was alive again, so I could have someone from my old family back… I wish Kohaku was alive…'_**

_**Then to Miroku, **_

"**_I wish that we could all live together forever somewhere, in peace… I wish we could live together forever…' _**

_**And last was, Kagome…**_

'**_I wish the presence of the jewel would disappear so that demons wouldn't know of it… I wish the jewel's presence would disappear… ' _**

**Now:**

**Kagome is the first one engulfed by the bright light that is the power of the jewel… she curls into a little ball and hisses in pain… **

"**Kagome!" everyone yells out to her… **

**Her nails grow long and become sharp, like inuyasha's. her hair lengthens down to her waist, and gets blue highlights, on the side of her head, her ears disappear and reappear on top of her head, and they have blue streaks on them also, her miko powers grow rapidly, and she grows a tail… a tail like a Golden Retriver, but the color of her hair, black with blue highlights, and she grows wings. Big black wings. Her eyes open sharply. They're a bright blue, like kouga's but with specks of brown in them… the light dims down and her ears and nose are assaulted by a variety of smells and noises that she wasn't aware of before, but after a minute it all dies down.**

"**K-Kagome?" she looks down. It's Shippo, tugging at the hem of her skirt. **

"**What happened to you? You look like a… like a…"**

"**A hanyou…" Inuyasha mumbles…**

"**Yea… I think that's what I am… but how…" she freezes and then turns around slowly facing Yasha…**

"**Inuyasha?" she asks sweetly… too sweetly… **

"**Y-yes?"**

"**Did you wish for this?"**

"**Maybe…" **

"**Inuyasha, I love you, but you need to _SIT!"_**

**He falls face first into the ground and Kagome hears a dull 'thump.'**

**Then, all of a sudden, Shippo is engulfed in a light similar to Kagome's, and the gang just has to sit and wait till he comes out again…**

**A few minutes later, he pops out of the light and lands on his back paws. He stands up and the whole gang gasps… he's much, much taller, but he looks the same, his hair is longer though, it goes to his upper back, and his tail is longer and not so bushy, it goes down to the ground now. His paws, however, are the same. He looks down at himself and gasps.**

"**Oh no, what's happened to me?"**

"**What'd you wish for Shippo?"**

"**To be stronger, that way I wouldn't be in anybody's way…"**

"**Well maybe the jewel thought that the only way for you to be stronger was if you grew up…"**

"**But, but I feel the same, I jus look different…"**

"**And sound different"**

"**And have a stronger aura"**

"**Ok and that stuff too… but I'm still me…"**

**Then, as they're talking, they don't notice the light that's coming from outside, in the makeshift grave that Sango made for Kohaku. About five minutes later, he walks in, looking as happy as ever. Sango jumps up and runs to him throwing herself on him and sobbing into his shoulder happily.**

"**Sister… are you ok?" Kohaku asked worriedly patting her back. Sango smiled and nodded.**

"**Yes… now that you're back, I think I'll be fine…"**

**Then, all the humans glowed around their hearts and then landed on their butts on the floor…**

"**What was that?"**

"**I think it was to slow your heart down so that you live longer…" kagome said. "But it's just a guess…"**

**Then the jewel glowed bright, and floated a bit then returned to Kagome's hands. She then put it around her neck and smiled, her pearly white fangs gleaming in the sunset. **


	7. Chapter 5: Traveling Home

After He's Gone

Chapter 5: Traveling Home

A/N: One word, revised…

Disclaimer: don't own him…...

After the depart of the jewel, the gang sat in a circle silently, thinking of what to do next. Kagome was sleeping in Inu's lap, Shippo curled up beside her, Sango and Miroku are sitting next to each other holding hands, Kohaku sleeping with his head in Sango's lap Kilala curled up on his stomach, and Kaede was in her separate room, sleeping alone.

"So where to next Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku, as Sango dropped her head onto his shoulder, falling asleep.

"I say we head to the abandoned Taijia village. We can stay there and settle down. I'm sure Sango would like that, and Kagome won't object."

"Yes… I agree." Miroku says.

"Speaking of Sango, what about you two?"

"Well, I did ask her to bear my children once Naraku was dead… a while ago. But I'm not sure she took me seriously, so I'll just have to ask again, won't I? What about you and Kagome?"

"I-I donno… I mean, I do… l-love her… but I don't know if she feels the same, and I need to talk to Kikyo to break off our deal…… I can't go to hell with her knowing I left behind my family…" he muttered the last part, but Miroku caught it and looked down at the floor with a smile on his face.

"I am honored to be thought of as your family, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.

"Don't think nothin' of it. We've traveled together for about two and a half years. I see you more as my brother then Sesshomaru. You give me good advice, even if I don't always follow it, you look out for me, and…. I donno Roku, I guess its jus cause you're always there if I need something." Inuyasha confessed slowly looking at the ground, his bangs covering his face.

"I've come to see you as a brother too, Inuyasha, and Kagome as a little sister. It's so great that we found each other, we may be a bit dysfunctional at times but we're all we got. Except for kagome, she has a family. But she also has us, and we are lucky enough to have her."

"I agree with you on that one monk. She's special."

"Yea, she is."

"Go to sleep Miro, you're gonna need it, it's a long trip to the village, and we set off tomorrow." Miroku smiles at the nicknames, and the small sign of caring Inuyasha was showing.

"Alright, good night Yash."

"Night."

The next morning, the first one up was Kagome. Hearing the steady heartbeats and the slow, even breathing, she quickly figured out that everyone was asleep. She silently stood up and left the hut. It was still dark, so kagome decided to watch the sunrise. She ran to the Goshinboku and jumped into the highest branch, getting the hang of her hanyou powers. She stuck the top half of her body out of the mess of branches and leaves, standing on a thick branch, towards the end of it. Her hair blew in the wind, and she closed her eyes and savored the feeling that she knew she couldn't get at home in her time. Then she sniffed and smelled the scent of her hanyou, pine needles and freshly mowed grass, and before he could jump up to her or sit on the ground and watch her, whichever he was going to do, she said, just loudly enough for him to hear,

"I smell you, Puppy, come up."

She then felt the branch tilt downward and she knew that he was on the branch with her. Then she felt his strong arms circle her small waist and felt him nuzzle against her neck. She sighed and smiled. Then she spread out her arms and closed her eyes, then she whispered, much to the dismay of a certain confused hanyou,

"I feel like the girl off Titanic" (love that movie!!!)

"What's Titanic?"

"It's a movie… o wait you don't know what that is either… umm, it's something I watch on the picture box at my house, and it's really romantic. They stand like this on the edge of a really big boat."

"Hmmmmm, maybe we can try that one day Kagome."

"Yea, maybe."

They stand like that on the branch until the sun rises, then they head back to the hut to wake the rest of the gang so they could head off to the village.

Inuyasha and kagome were walking in front of everyone else when Inuyasha remembers something; he turns to kagome and asks her,

"Hey, Kagome, isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

She thinks about it,

"Oh yea I guess it is, I kind of forgot… but yea I'm gonna have to go back to my time tomorrow Inuyasha, my mom expects me back for my birthday then maybe we can head to the west to say hello to my sister? I'm sure she'd like to see me…"

"ok, I'll take you back tomorrow and wait for you for one day."

"It's ok, Inuyasha, stay here, I'll go on my own, just promise that you'll come and get me the next day?"

He looks at her and grins

"I promise."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. chapter 6

After he's gone

Chapter 6

A/N: revised

Disclaimers: Don't own Yashi-Kun!!!!!!

That night, Inuyasha and kagome slept in the same hut, but kagome went to bed earlier then him, so she could set off early in the morning. Sango and Kohaku and Miroku shared a hut together, much to miroku's displeasure, and Sango and Kohaku went to bed at the same time as Kagome, so that left Inuyasha and Miroku sitting around the fire that night. Miroku had a small scowl on his face, which made Inuyasha laugh.

"Jealous, Roku?" Miroku glared at him for a second before sighing in defeat.

"You'd know wouldn't you dog boy?"

"Ha-ha, can't argue that. But I had a reason, you don't. That's her brother, relax."

Miroku looks at Inuyasha strangely.

"What?"

"Usually it's me telling you to relax… why are you acting so different?"

Inuyasha shrugs.

"I guess it's the fact that I'm happy… happier then I've ever been in my life… and it's all thanks to kagome."

"How so?"

"She taught me to trust…. She brought my friends to me… the first friends I've ever had in my life, and I owe her everything… even my life… for many, many occasions… and there's no way I can ever pay her back… anyways, back to Sango, you really need to relax Roku, how would you feel if a long lost sister came back into your life? You'd want to know everything about her and you'd spend all your time with her, wouldn't you?"

Miroku nods.

"It's the same with Sango, accept her brother has been possessed my Naraku, her worst enemy, for about three years. So just calm your nerves." (I did say 3 right?)

"I can't, she's always with him. She never pays attention to me anymore. I'm afraid that she'll forget about me, now that she has Kohaku…"

"Then either you have no faith in Sango or you're an idiot. She said she'd bear your children, I bet you anything that she thinks you forgot about it, now that Naraku's dead. She's always scared you'll leave her for some hooker if you get the chance."

"But I wouldn't! I'd never do that to Sango!"

"Show her that, Miro, she needs to hear that, not me." And with that, Inuyasha goes into the hut that he and kagome are sharing, and lays down and wraps his arms around her, and falls into a light sleep, leaving a very confused Houshi to his thoughts.

(NEXT MORNING)

Kagome woke up early and opens her eyes to see Inuyasha lying next to her holding her tight. She swiftly got out of his arms and got her backpack. She kissed him on the cheek and headed home.

(6 hours later)

"Mama! Mama, I'm home!"

"Kagome! Happy Birthday!!! I wasn't sure you'd make it!" Said her mother from the kitchen. "Well, since it's a little too late for a birthday breakfast, why not a birthday dinner instead? I'll make oden."

"Ok Mama, but I wanna take a bath, so I'll be down in about an hour."

"Alright dear."

(Feudal Era)

Inuyasha woke up to a kiss on his cheek and a rustle of a door flap. He opened his eyes to see that kagome wasn't laying with him, then put two and two together and came up with the right conclusion, that kagome had gone home for her birthday. He sighed and rolled over when a brilliant idea hit him in the form of Kilala. She came in and nibbled his ear to get him up and gave him the most perfect idea. He jumped up and ran outside and he announced,

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, its Kagome's birthday!!"

"Oh, is it?" Asks Sango coming up to him. "I'll have to go get her a gift then… Kohaku, Kilala! Let's go to the nearest village right away!!" Kilala came and transformed and Sango jumped on her back, Kilala started flying when Kohaku jumped on her back. Miroku came into the clearing with Shippo (in his old form) on his shoulder.

"I should be going too Inuyasha. I want to have something nice to give kagome for her birthday as well."

"I'll go with Miro!" Piped up Shippo. Then the two headed in the general direction Sango had gone.

"Then I guess I'll go on my own." Says Inuyasha walking in the opposite direction.

(Wit San/Koh/Kir)

After a while, they came to a small village that recognized Kohaku for saving them a while ago from an ogre.

"Kohaku!! Come here lad, what is it that you need?" Asked an old man that sold jewelry.

"I'm here looking for a gift for a friend of mine. Today's her birthday."

"Oh, is that right? Well why not try this on for size? How old is this young lady?"

"She's about seventeen."

"Oh, I see I see. Then yes, why not try this? I tried something new, it's a silver bracelet with small adamant pieces embedded into it."

Sango looked at the bracelet holding it up to the light.

"This is a nice bracelet. Do you have a necklace to go with it?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He pulls out a necklace that is a lot like the bracelet accept for the fact that there's a silver heart at the bottom with tiny adamant circles inside of it, covering the whole middle. (adamant is diamond)

"We'll take them, how much?" Kohaku asks.

"No charge. After all, you saved my daughter from that ogre, don't think I've forgotten that."

"Arigato." Say Sango and Kohaku, bowing from the waist.

"No problem. Come back anytime!" he says as Sango and Kohaku climb onto Kilala and fly back to the village.

(Mir/Ship)

They soon come to a very small village that is having a market. Miroku comes to a man who sells amulets and drops about 100 yen on the counter and says,

"Give me the strongest amulet you have in your possession." In a demanding sort of voice.

The man nods and goes into the back. He comes out with a small box with the Yin Yang symbol on it and puts the box on the counter next to the money.

"This is my strongest amulet. It is fabled that a strong half-demon is the one who created it and used it to hide one side of him depending on who he was with. If he was with demons, he hid his human features and scent in this amulet and vice versa if he was with humans. One day however, he was caught by the demons and was ripped to shreds. The amulet was tossed aside, and a passing human found it, and sold it to me for a hefty price. So double your price and I'll sell it to you."

Roku smiles,

"Done."

He drops 100 more yen on the counter, takes the box with the amulet and heads back to the village. (I'm not sure how much 100yen is worth, but it's supposed 2 be like $100 in America)

(Yasha)

Inuyasha comes to a village market and started to walk over to a man who was selling rings. The man saw Inuyasha coming and cried out,

"Demon!", and ran away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the back of the man's shop and started searching for a ring. After a while of searching, he found the perfect one. It was a silver ring with a ½ a karat diamond on the top of it.

"Kagome says that adamant was a great present for a girl."

Underneath the diamond, carved in cursive writing were the words: Koiishi: My love. (Forgive me if I used the wrong word.) Inuyasha nodded, accepting the simple yet elegant ring to be fitting for his kagome, and started back to the village, a happy hanyou indeed.

(Modern Era)

"Kagome!!! Come down here now, you've been in the bath long enough!!"

"Yes mom!" Kagome sighs and climbs out of the bath. She goes into her room and puts on a white halter sundress with pink and red roses on it and a pair of pink and white sandals with her hair cascading down her back. She walks down the stairs to see complete darkness. She gets on the bottom stair with all her senses on high alert.

Three years in the feudal era had strengthened her miko powers and that had taught her that there were demons in the present too, they were just hidden by spells and enchantments that were passed down throughout families, and only a very powerful miko could sense them properly. And she sensed one in her house at this very moment, a half kitsune half thunder youkai; and about eight humans.

She held her right hand behind her back and let her miko energy create a ball in her hand. She reached out for the light-switch with her left hand and flicked it on, and then she heard a deafening cry of,

"SURPRISE; HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!"

She winced slightly from the noise and closed her hand letting the miko energy ball die in her hands. She then proceeded to look for the youkai. Kagome saw her standing in the back away from everybody else, which had all gone quiet. 'She's to young to be a threat…' She looked in a nearby mirror and saw why everyone had gone quiet. She was still in her hanyou form. Minus the wings, which she'd managed to absorb into her body. She gulped and said quietly,

"It's another disease?" In a very feeble voice. All her friends faces changed and now showed concern and pity while her family's, minus her mother's showed a look of utter horror, but her mother's, hers showed a look that said simply, 'tell me later,' while the young yasha's showed amusement. To get everyone away, she said simply,

"So, who wants cake?" Everyone moved into the kitchen accept for the demon child who looked as if she was expecting this. As kagome approached her, she noticed that the demoness looked very familiar, but she couldn't remember where she knew her from. She was very pretty, with red eyes full of mischief and reddish orangeish hair that was held in cute pigtails. Her features were boyish yet beautiful looking and her feet were very small. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red tank top and a white jacket.

"Who are you? Why are you here and what do you want with me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to meet the miko that my parents, and my uncle Sesshy and auntie Kyo tell me stories about."

"And they are…?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, wont you. Because I am your future, and you are my past. I just wanted to meet you, kagome. My name is Shigurei. But you can call me Shi-Shi, or Rei. Whichever you'd like." Shigurei said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you know me? Who are your parents? And how old are you!?"

"You'll find out soon. If you're able to put two and two together that is, and from what my father has told me, you'll be able too very soon. And can't you tell? I'm two years old… in youkai years… I'm twenty in ningen ones though. All I have to say is that you seem every bit as powerful as they made you out to be. So now, I take my leave."

The girl left, waving at kagome on the way out. Kagome shakes her head and wanders into the kitchen for cake. 'Auntie Kyo… Kyoko? Then who are her parents…? Two years old… she's a smart two year old…'


	9. Chapter 7: Marriage

_**A/N: I been trying to get back on the ball and I think I'm doing ok. ALL MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON HOLD UNTIL THIS ONE IS DONE!!! So don't PM me asking about my other stories…… DRAWINGS WANTED!!!!! I want someone to draw me pix or make anime pix that go with my stories!! VOLUNTEERS GET A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL!!!! **_

After He's Gone

Chapter 7

Feudal Era:

"Is everything ready?" Inuyasha asks Sango.

"Hai, I think so. The fish is ready and I'm about to gut and cook it, and Shippo has his drawings of kagome, and…… I think everything's done, the presents are wrapped…. Yah it's finished." Sango says.

"Good, where are Miroku and Kohaku?"

"Miroku took Kohaku to have a man to man talk… oh if that lecher teaches anything to Kohaku…"

"Hey, Sango, lemme ask you something, do you remember that special… 'Promise' that you and Miroku made?"

Her face fell.

"Hai….. But I don't think he does…"

"You'd be surprised… he thought you forgot… he thinks you're forgetting about him for Kohaku."

"What!? Kohaku is my brother! I haven't had the chance to talk to him in ages and he's the last of my family!!"

"I told him that Sango, I really did, but he just…. He has a jealous streak like I do, but he doesn't have to worry about it as much. Look, San, jus show him that you care… it does seem like you're paying a lot of attention to Kohaku, so it's not just Miroku who's noticed it."

She gets angry at him and stands up, gutting knife in hand.

"Oh, you think so too, do you? You've both been having a nice talk about me to yourselves? Is kagome in on it too? Why not visit Kyo and Sesshoumaru and let them in on it?!"

"Sango, it's not like that!" Inuyasha says walking backwards hands in front of him."

"Then what's it like?!"

"I didn't **_tell_** Miroku I'd noticed it! I've noticed it to myself baka! Why would I give Miroku the satisfaction of knowing he was right for once?! Come on, kagome hasn't changed me THAT much!"

She sat back down and continued with the fish.

"Oh… sorry Inuyasha."

"Don't think on it."

Meanwhile, Kagome's on her way back to the village, tired, and happy with most of her things with her in bags, and three gifts for Kyoko, one from her, one from her mother, and one from Souta and Jii-chan.

LATER

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!" Cried the mass of people, demons and humans alike, in the ex-demon slayer's village.

She smiled and scanned the crowed looking to see who was there. Jinenji (sp), Nobunaga, Kaede, Nazuna, Hachi, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakaku, Kagura, Kanna, Kyoko, and sSesshoumaru (A/N: see, my story, Kyoko, kagome's twin sister if u want a bio or want 2 see what she's like)… basically, everyone they had ever met on their journey.

"Hey everyone!!! Give me a sec to put my stuff away…"

They had a huge party in the village that day. Singing, dancing, sake, food, and best of all, presents!!! She got a new bow and arrow set from Kagura, that had poison arrow heads and controlled earth and air, a silver necklace bracelet set with diamonds in it, a yin yang amulet from Miroku so she could look demon or human whenever she wanted, two swords from Totosai, one that controlled fire, and one that controlled lightning, and a silver necklace with a teardrop shaped sapphire on it from the Goddess from the village that they'd rescued so long ago. (A/N: See episode 27, The Lake of the Evil Water God) It controlled water when mastered. Then Inuyasha came up to her with his hands behind his back.

"Kagome……"

"Hai?"

He held out his hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band.

"Will you be my mate and wife?"

"Hai!!!!" she throws herself into his arms hugging him like if she ever let go, he'd disappear forever.

The rest of that night went by in a blur… that is, until everyone left… that night with Inuyasha was burned in her memory… and not in a bad way. (A/N: Sorry, no lemons!)

The next morning, she woke feeling sore, but very happy. Next to her was the man she loved, and outside and around in various huts were her friends and her family. She rolled over to see Inuyasha awake and staring at her.

"Morning love." She says smiling at him.

"Morning Koishii…There's one more thing to this mating, kagome."

"And that is?"

"The blood bond. All we have to do is… basically, you bite me on the vain on my neck and I do the same… it forms a stronger bond between us." He says leaning towards her neck. "You ready?"

"Hai."

He bites down hard, but fast, then leans up a little bit and licks the wound, which burns for a moment, then heals over, leaving two small heart shaped scars. She cringes slightly, and then does the same. They smile and head outside to see Miroku and Sango embracing each other tightly. Kagome stage whispers to Inuyasha,

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who mated last night."

The two break apart and blush.

"Ha-ha, no, I'm just kidding. But what's up with the monster hug?" Kagome asks.

"Miroku purposed kagome!!" Sango cries hugging kagome in happiness.

"What are you serious?!"

"Hai! Oh my god we should have a double wedding!" Sango cries. "So that you guys are married in demon **and** human standards!"

Kagome thinks it over for a split second then nods.

"That'd be great!! Jii-chan has been telling me that he hoped to live long enough to see me married, maybe we should give him his wish ne?" she says turning to Inuyasha with a puppy dog pout. He kisses her.

"How can I refuse that face?"

Kagome breaks out in a smile and hugs him.

"How soon?" Sango asks.

"Two weeks!" kagome cries.

"What that soon?!" Sango says.

"Hai! We'll do it modern era style, with a feudal twist!"

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha laugh.

"Ok, two weeks."

They then sit in a circle, Shippo coming out of Miroku's hut, and sits on kagome's lap, listening to them plan for the wedding.

Two Weeks Later

Kagome and Sango stood in front of each other wearing matching but opposite kimonos, checking for anything out of place.

Kagome's was wearing a red kimono with purple roses on it all over, and a red rose in her hair, which is in a messy bun, while Sango is wearing a purple kimono with red roses on it, and her hair is down, also with a red rose in her hair. They're not wearing the traditional white makeup or the shoes so high you feel like a giant… in fact; they're not wearing shoes at all.

They're in Kaede's hut, and kagome's grandfather is waiting to walk them towards the Goshinboku, where the wedding is being held.

"Hurry, girls, mustn't keep those gentlemen waiting!" he calls.

"Matte, matte Ojji-san! We're coming!" kagome calls.

She tugs on Sango's arm, telling her that it's time to go. Sango nods, and they both walk out, linking their arms with Ojji-san, Sango on the left, kagome on the right, and they head toward the tree.

Sango is getting paler by the step, and kagome and her grandfather notice.

"Sango-Chan, it's ok to be nervous, I am too, just relax, take deep breaths, and remember that you're going to the one you love and the one you want to spend the rest of your life with… don't worry so much kay?" Sango nods and some color returns to her face.

"Magomusume," (Grandchild) Ojji-san starts. Sango's eyes widen and she looks at the old man. "Sango, I feel like I know you, as much as Kagome talks about you… how many times you've saved her… how you are like a big sister to her… I've come to think of you as another grandchild… a mix of my two… kind and caring like kagome, but you're a strong fighter and you don't take mess from anyone, like Kyoko… now, I know how it is when you're getting married… the bride-to-be and the groom-to-be always, get nervous and get second thoughts, but mark my words magomusume, once you get close enough to look into the young man… oh what was his name… O, Miroku, once you get close enough to look into Miroku's eyes, you wont have those second thoughts no more… it'll all become clear. Like spotless glass. So try not to worry yourself over nothing, ok?"

Sango nods.

"Hai, you're right… Ojji-san."

The old man smiles. They then come into sight of Miroku and Inuyasha and, just as the old man said, the two brides look into their soon-to-be-husbands' eyes and all doubts left in an instant… like they were never there. He leads them, and hands them off. Kaede starts with the vows then, happy that the gang that she'd come to know as family were finally together and happy. It went by fast and soon it was at the 'kiss the bride' part, and everyone there was clapping. At the after-party (A/N: a.k.a. reception) kagome's mother slipped her a pregnancy test and winked at her. Understanding, kagome went into the woods, saying she needed to use the bathroom, and peed on the stick. In minutes, it turned blue. She checked the box… and almost dropped it…

"I'm… pregnant?"

(A/N: I should end it there huh? Lolz, I'm gonna be nice)

She then ran back to the reception and pulled Inuyasha away from the crowd and whispered into his ear.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

He gasped and pulled her into his arms happily. Then he pulls her on a hut and announces it to everyone.

6 Months later

After eight hours of long, hard labor, a baby girl is born. The girl has black hair like her mother with silver and blue highlights in her hair, silver eyes, and a bright smile.

"She's beautiful…" Kagome says, looking at her daughter.

"Just like her mother." Inuyasha says kissing her cheek. Kyoko smiles.

"She looks just like you Kagome."

"Kyome…" kagome says.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asks, confused.

"Kyome… that'd be a good name for our daughter, right?"

"Hai…"

Kyoko and kagome lock gazes and they wink at each other.

THE END!!!!

A/N: I know the end might've seemed rushed, but I kinda ran out of ideas…. THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!!! It wont be out for a while though, because I want to finish all my old stories… so I'm not taking so long to update like I did on this one… it's gonna be called **_'Kouyou no Isshi'_** Daughter of the elements… I hope it translates right… I don't really speak Japanese, I used an online translator… CAN ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO SAY STRONG WILLED IN JAPANESE?!?! I might change kyome's name to that… or make it her middle name… not sure yet…. Anyway, read my other stories, please!! I've got a new one out, called **_'Love Thy Enemy' _**I think it's really good, but if you guys don't like it, then you don't have to read it… it's an AU…. Anyways!!

R&R!!!

Kyo


	10. About the Sequal: 2

**About the Sequel**

The sequel will be out very, very soon, as soon as I finish the epilogue for:

"Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister"

_**I'm going to be needing some other characters for Kouyou no Isshi so if you want to be in my story, just PM me!!! It would help me so much!!! **_

Any unanswered questions will be answered in the sequel or my other story, "Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister."

For example, "Where's Kikyo?" or "What will Kagome and Inuyasha do now?"

Check out the other stories!

♥**Kyome**♥


End file.
